Increasing use of data communications has furthered techniques that provide more cost-effective means of utilizing existing channels of communication networks. One such technique is packetization of traffic information and transmission of the packets between end users in an efficient manner. In known systems all subscriber units share one physical channel. There is a need for efficient contention for the physical channel.
Mobile data communications users, e.g., users of notebook computers, palmtop computers, and personal digital assistant devices, have needs similar to those of data communications users of stationary communication systems. However, hardware systems for providing the needed data transfer capabilities for the mobile data communications are generally circuit in nature, and thus are too expensive for an end user to implement, or alternatively, may often have very limited data rates and/or system capabilities. Thus, mobile data communications users have a need for efficient data throughput.
Thus, as more and more people utilize both stationary and mobile data communications devices, there is a need for developing a method and system for providing more efficient data throughput and minimizing delay in data communications.